Aura Malfunction
by Fansabisu
Summary: Having so many varied semblances is a good thing, right? Well sometimes a semblance can have effects on fragile wardrobes whether on the user or someone else. Blatant fanservice, enf, and maybe smut? Probably will be all one-shots with no connection.
1. Beach Day With Speed

Semblance experimentation was normal, and every huntsman and huntress needed to know how they could use their semblance in random situations. That always led to trial and error, and so many took time on their days off to test theories.

Ruby had to wonder just what had possessed her to attempt what she was about to do. She had to make the assumption that is was Yang asking her about it, but she always put Yang's ideas as far back in her mind as possible in an attempt to forget them. For the first time though, Yang had brought up a simple question that Ruby hadn't asked before, and that question was if Ruby could run on water like speedy characters in movies.

Stupid question? Yes. Bad idea? No.

Ruby sighed as she sat with Weiss, both of them piled in the back of a car Yang rented for their summer vacation. "I can't believe I'm going to try this. This will turn out awful, and I know it."

"Don't be so pessimistic! It will be cool if it works!" Yang was certainly pumped for the experiment. She wanted to go to a tropical location on their summer vacation, and having Ruby test her semblance on the water was a good enough excuse for her.

"Turn left," Blake said simply as she read the map for Yang, being responsible for her place in the shotgun seat.

"Plus…" Yang moved her head to hint at the sleeping ice queen next to Ruby. "We all know you want this excuse to have Weiss in a bikini too~" She knew of Ruby's crush on Weiss, as did Blake, and having Weiss asleep was a good opening to poke some fun at Ruby for it.

Ruby quickly turned her head to make sure Weiss was asleep before turning back to Yang. "Come on, Yang… Let's not be too lippy about it…"

"Throw yourself at her. Certainly worked for Yang…" Blake blushed softly as she thought back to the time she came back to the dorm to find Yang undressed and waiting for her.

"Not everyone reacts well to tactics out of _Ninjas of Love_ ," Yang teased as she pulled the car over. "We're here. Wake the princess and grab your shit!"

Ruby almost felt like letting out another deadpan sigh as she watched Yang hop out of the car. "I'm still sure I'm going to regret this." She was right to believe that, just not knowing how much she'd regret it just yet. For now though, she just nudged Weiss to wake her up. She found joy in watching the adorable Schnee wake up, her heart beating faster when those beautiful blue eyes opened. "We're here, Weiss."

Weiss groaned and checked her scroll for the time. "Right on time. I can appreciate that." She opened her door and slipped out. "Let's enjoy today while we can."

"Right!" Ruby immediately felt more energetic now that Weiss was awake. She grabbed the towel bag while Yang and Blake collected everything else.

It didn't take long for them to set up their things for the day, and that finally meant they could have actual fun after the long drive.

Ruby had worn her swimsuit under her normal clothes, so she just started pulling off her clothes right there while Blake and Weiss went to find a place to change. Her swimsuit wasn't special, a simple black set with a red trim. The knots at her hips that held the bikini on were new to Ruby though, and she was already keeping a wary eye on them to make sure they stayed tight.

Yang had also chosen to wear her swimsuit under her clothes, having gone with a yellow bikini that was a way too small for her figure. "You remembered your sunscreen, right?"

"Nuked myself with a can of the spray-on stuff after my morning shower. I should be entirely sun proof for the rest of the day," Ruby replied confidently. "No burning for me!" She opened her mouth to keep talking, but then she was interrupted by Weiss and Blake returning in their swimsuits.

Weiss had slipped into an elegant white bikini with some sparkling blue snowflake designs, nothing too special but still classy while holding Weiss's curves in the best way possible. "I did the same… The sun absolutely ruins my skin."

Ruby didn't quite find a word to say as her face lit up with a noticeable red, something Yang at least picked up on.

Yang nudged Ruby. "Looks like you're burning up anyway, Rubes~"

Ruby quickly turned away from Weiss so she could regain a calm mind. "I'm going to do my tests now! Time to embarrass myself in front of lots of people!"

Blake smoothed out her uncharacteristically showy sling bikini as she sat down on her towel. "Ruby, no one will remember if you look stupid doing it. We're the only ones here who know you."

"Technically this is the closest beach to Beacon, and on a hot summer vacation I'd say most of the visitors are Beacon students and thus would know Ruby if they saw her," Weiss corrected. She coughed a bit when Yang and Blake glared at her. "I mean absolutely no one here knows you, Ruby."

Ruby groaned and pulled Yang along. "You need to be ready to get me help if I end up being washed away."

"I think you mean if you get… 'all washed up'?" Yang was clearly proud of her pun the second she said it, but she didn't get any response from Ruby. "So why did we put our things so far away from the water anyway?"

"Because of all people I don't want to see me embarrass myself, the top of my list is Weiss," Ruby replied firmly.

"Ruby, being embarrassed in front of your crush is step one to a healthy relationship! Second step is good communication, and third is being able to have really great sex that is rewarding for both sides." Yang winked at a pair of boys that were clearly looking at the bikini-clad girls.

"I think I embarrassed myself enough when I unleashed a dust explosion on her." Ruby stopped pulling Yang when they were by the water before she started to stretch out. Her bikini was tied on nice and tight, so her stretches gave off quite the view to everyone around them. She didn't have time to notice her negligible audience however as she prepared for her test. "I hope you're ready to watch a spectacular fail, Yang."

"Ruby, watching your spectacular fails are what I live for." Yang pushed Ruby towards the water. "Now get going!"

Ruby stumbled forward before assuming a runner's stance, placing her hands on the sand and raising her perfect, little tush in just the right way.

If the nearby beachgoers weren't watching before, they were now. They were interested in just what was about to be attempted, and also because Ruby was just overall attractive and was seemingly presenting herself in her current position.

Ruby took a deep breath before bolting forward at full speed. Her feet caught the surface tension of the water, and she quickly put one foot in front of the other as she kept up her speed. She never expected Yang's movie-induced theories to work out, but now she was running on water just as Yang had anticipated. She let out an excited laugh as she kept going. "It's working-!" As she celebrated however, she tripping over her own feet. She skipped across the water like a stone before finally coming to a stop. As she skipped however, the tight knots holding the pieces of her swimsuit got a lot looser. On her final bounce her top came completely undone and fell off of her, her modest breasts coming free just before Ruby sank into the salty water.

Yang narrowed her eyes to see if Ruby needed help, putting her hand over her eyes to try to see better in the bright sunlight. "Ruby! Are you ok?!"

Ruby surfaced for air and gave a thumbs up, completely oblivious to how she was currently topless. "That was awesome!" Her breasts were still submerged in the water, keeping both her sister and her audience equally oblivious to how topless she currently was. She jumped out of the water to run back, and that definitely got a collective mix of surprise and awe from all of her onlookers. Her every step only made her perfect, medium-sized tits bounce around more, her light pink nipples already slightly stiff from her time in the cold water.

Yang had to hold back a giggle as she saw her little sister unintentionally going topless. _This is going to be grade A blackmail material~_ She was already getting a kick out of this. Teasing her little sister was Yang's duty as the older sister after all.

Ruby slid to a stop once she got to shore, her breasts still swaying from the sudden stop. "I can't believe that worked! Did you see that, Yang?" She looked at her newfound audience, a little curious as to why she had gotten so much attention.

"I certainly did! And you're still showing off!" Yang replied as she pointed at Ruby's exposed chest.

Ruby blinked a few times as she tried to figure out what Yang meant. That was when she realized everyone's eyes were on her chest. She glanced down slowly, her face turning as red as her namesake when her eyes saw bare skin as opposed to the cloth of her bikini top. She hugged her breasts tightly to cover them up. "Y-Yang-! Why didn't you tell me-?!"

"I did! Just late enough to make a show out of it~" Yang pointed far out into the water. "I still see your top out there. You'd better catch it before it washes away, otherwise you'll need to bring this embarrassing moment back to Weiss~"

Ruby was still focused on hiding her breasts from any onlookers who definitely knew she was half naked now. "Just make sure no one takes pictures…" She quickly sprinted out over the water. Her balance was worse this time with her arms crossed over her mounds as opposed to shifting her weight properly. Once she was sure she was close to her top she jumped into the water this time to avoid another messy stop.

Yang kept an eye on Ruby as the brunette swam over to retrieve her top. She knew Ruby would never live this down, a number of onlookers being Beacon students Yang recognized. "Maybe this has gone too far…" She also had to recognize another point in her mind, which was that if Ruby was embarrassed enough maybe she could come out with a bit of a looser mindset and would finally be able to admit her feelings to Weiss.

Ruby retrieved her hop and tried to tie it back on, but she just couldn't tie it on in the water due to the waves constantly moving the strings as she tried to tie them. She had to tie it on land, and that came with the risk of flashing everyone again. She definitely didn't like the risk, but she decided that if Yang tied it onto her she shouldn't have a problem. With her mind made up, she used her speed semblance to swim back quickly. "Yang…would you please help me tie this back on?" She blushed even brighter when she realized her audience still hadn't left. She had to wonder if she was really so attractive that people would group up to watch her in her underdressed state.

"Sure, Ruby. You'll need to get out of the water though." Yang held her hand out for the top, quickly catching it when Ruby threw it to her.

Ruby hesitantly walked out of the water and turned her back to Yang. She didn't realize her bad luck had just started, because on her way back the knots holding her bikini bottom together had come undone. She was completely nude on the beach, right in front of everyone. Her curvy body was presented right down to her rounded hips and perfectly bouncy ass. Her breasts were the only part of her nudity that was still covered, but they were covered by her arms which squished the mounds against her in the most sensual way possible. "Just hurry…" She noticed the few people watching were looking at her differently, and even worse was when she heard Yang holding back laughter. "Yang? What's so-?" Then she finally felt a breeze hit her right between her legs, and she quickly ran into the water to try to maintain what level of decency she hoped she could have. She was too late however, and now a number of people had seen her little pussy.

Yang burst out laughing at Ruby's predicament. "Wow, Ruby! You lost your entire swimsuit within a few minutes! That has to be a record!" She waved Ruby's top around teasingly.

Ruby blushed furiously, unable to leave the water without showing herself off to the well populated beach. "This isn't funny, Yang!" She was already covered by the water, but she still felt exposed. She crossed an arm over her breasts and placed an open hand over her womanhood. She could have lost the bottom of her bikini at any point on her swim back, and she assumed it had already been washed away.

"On the contrary! I find it both hilarious and hot!" Yang turned around after waving to Ruby. "I'm going to check on Weiss and Blake! Hope to see you soon, sis!"

"Yang-! Wait-! My top-!" Ruby squealed after Yang, still finding herself unable to leave the water. She watched in dismay as her only remaining piece of clothing was carried off by Yang. She also needed to worry about the crowd of perverts she had rounded up… She couldn't stay there forever, and her only chance of getting clothed again was returning to where her team was. That meant she would be seen by Weiss, and at that point she may as well die of embarrassment. Her choice was forced though as she saw a number of people had gotten the nerve to start looking for their scrolls to take pictures, and if someone got a picture of her, she knew it would end up on the internet. She had to run back as quickly as possible and hope that Weiss was napping or something.

* * *

Weiss and Blake were safe under their umbrellas, both of them reading books as they left Ruby and Yang to have their fun.

Weiss had noticed a crowd had formed at the shore, finding herself curious as to why. "I didn't think Ruby's testing would be something that would garner such attention…"

"Trust me. Ruby is grabbing attention in the best way right now~" Yang made sure to keep Ruby's top hidden so Weiss didn't figure out just what she had been hinting at. She had just run back, so her massive breasts were still swinging from the movement.

Weiss narrowed her eyes curiously. "Well if you say so."

Of course, Weiss and Blake had formed a little crowd of their own. Weiss being the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company was bound to get attention, and Blake had been roped into it because of her undeniably sexy sling bikini.

Blake picked up on Weiss's concerned tone and put down her book to comfort her. "I'm sure Ruby if fine."

"If that dolt hurts herself again, I'm going to have a serious talk with her." Weiss stood up and slipped a finger into the bottom of her bikini, pulling on the cloth a bit to make sure the material didn't get too tight on her. She had to roll her eyes as several male onlookers seemed to be watering at the mouth at the sight of her. She had attention because of her good looks too. Even if she lacked the boob and butt size her teammates had, she was still attractive in her own ways. Her porcelain pale skin, the gentler curve of her smaller hips, and of course how her elegant bikini clung to her were all highlights. She was slightly disgusted knowing her bikini-clad figure would be on multiple boy's minds as they jerked one out later in the day.

Yang and Blake weren't escaping the same fate, both wearing even showier swimsuits.

Blake got up and stretched, the back of her sling bikini being pulled tight between the cheeks of her perfect butt. Her front view was just as spectacular with thin, ribbon-like cloth stretching over her breasts to the point of barely covering her nipples and meeting down right over her most private area. She had probably only worn this swimsuit so Yang could tear it off her later, that being the only explanation of why she would be showing so much skin.

Yang was somehow the worst of it all. Her massive "assets" barely had a triangle of yellow cloth each to cover her obviously stiff nipples. Her ass was presented more than Blake's because her bikini bottom was in a thong style, literally leaving none of her ass to the imagination because it was openly presented to everyone. Her pussy was also barely covered with a triangle of thin, yellow cloth. She hadn't gotten in the water because the material of her bikini would have gone completely transparent. She hadn't planned on going in the water anyway, having planned to see what great views she would get if she got Blake to play some volleyball with her. Adding to all of this, her bikini was held on by the most flimsy knots possible, which was no doubt due to Yang being unable to tie such a tight swimsuit on properly without tearing it.

Weiss had to sigh as she watched Yang and Blake presenting themselves in a way no dignified lady would. "I'm going to check on Ruby."

"I promise you she is ok." Yang put a hand on her hip. "If you really want to go, then go."

Weiss rolled her eyes at Yang's lack of concern and took a step in the direction of the shore. She stopped immediately when she saw a cloud of sand being kicked up, her eyes widening when she saw it coming towards them. She couldn't see around all the sand, but she recognized the speed immediately. Before she could warn Blake and Yang, everything came toppling down.

Ruby had tripped on something just before making it back. Her maxed out speed had apparently caused quite the disturbance. Her mind caught up to everything when she heard the click of a scroll camera, and she quickly turned to face the boy who dared to take a picture of her naked body.

The camera wasn't aimed at her though, it was aimed at Yang who was currently dazed and sprawled on the ground, her yellow bikini pieces on the ground not far from her.

Yang couldn't quite stop her head from spinning, which left her vulnerable to the cameras of everyone watching. Her perfect body had been flaunted enough, and this time it was no doubt going on the internet as well.

Blake had recovered from the sudden crash, and she crossed an arm over her breasts with one hand as she fumbled with her torn sling bikini with the other. She was just as exposed as Yang and Ruby, her tits and little slit of pink no doubt going to be captured with cameras as well.

Ruby could only feel her face heat up more as Yang and Blake were also added to the nude list, but then she had to wonder where Weiss had gone to. She had to overlook that for the moment as she pointed at one of the students taking pictures of them. "A-all of you stop-!"

There was a familiar, white bikini bottom hanging from Ruby's arm, and there was a feeling of warmth on Ruby's womanhood that she couldn't ignore.

Ruby slowly looked down, and she was immediately treated to the sight of Weiss's nude body in all of its perfection.

Those small yet perky breasts tipped with the lightest pink Ruby could imagine, and of course Weiss's pink slit with some beautiful platinum white hair just above it.

Ruby had gotten caught up in the moment before she felt something moving against her womanhood to accompany the warmth she was feeling. She had been feeling warmth breath because her pussy was pressed right against the front of Weiss's face.

Weiss couldn't process much from this position, just that Ruby smelled really sweet...

All four of the girls were going to have their nude forms captured like this, and they would probably be embarrassed about it for the rest of their lives.

Ruby however already wanted to die from the embarrassment as she found she was unintentionally straddling her crush's face. "Why me…?"


	2. Icy and Fiery Glyphs In the Forest

Weiss sighed boredly as she and Blake walked through the Emerald Forest. She was understandably bored, as this was a simple nature test where they were supposed to get notes about the surrounding environment. As much as she liked getting her work done, she had been in the Emerald Forest enough to have been able to finish the assignment without stepping foot into the forest. Now she had to wait for Blake to finish, which was taking longer than expected as Blake preferred to take her notes visually.

Visually meant pictures, and pictures meant a lot of time spent drawing.

"Relax, Weiss. We certainly won't be the last to finish," Blake said as she held up her thumb to compare proportions of everything in her view.

"At this point, I'd like to see some Grimm… Sorry, I just tend to get a little restless when watching my teammates take longer to work than I do. Makes me feel like I didn't put in enough effort." Weiss scanned her work again.

"You're fine." Blake watched Weiss jump up to a tree branch, blinking curiously and narrowing her eyes. "Hey, Weiss… You're showing," she commented as she pointed up at Weiss.

Weiss looked down at Blake curiously. "Excuse me?" She tracked where Blake was pointing, finding the faunus was pointing right up her skirt. "It's fine. I wear shorts-" She lifted the front of her skirt, blushing brightly when she didn't see her shorts, only finding some black panties with rose designs on them and a childish red ribbon on the front. She jumped down immediately, holding her skirt down as she landed on the ground. "I guess I forgot…"

Blake put on a teasing smirk as she continued ahead. "Those are loose on you and not your taste. Borrowing from Ruby again?"

Weiss blushed even brighter than she was already as she followed Blake. "I haven't been able to do laundry recently, and Ruby let me borrow hers…"

Blake suddenly stopped and grabbed her Gambol Shroud off her back. "Sounds like you got your wish for Grimm."

Weiss didn't see the Grimm yet, but she trusted Blake's faunus hearing enough to know the Grimm were coming. She pulled Myrtenaster from her side as she prepared for battle. She didn't get much time to think about it, as the second she heard a howl she already had a beowolf jumping at her. "Blake! Fire!" She called for Blake to finish off the creature after she had neutralized it.

Blake loaded red dust into her weapon. "Ready when you are!"

Weiss dodged around the creature's claws before using her glyphs to cover the beowolf in ice.

As she did, another one got around behind her and went for an attack, but it also become a popsicle thanks to Weiss's quick reaction time.

Weiss could already see a third coming out to attack her, but instead of moving, she waited for it to be close enough to the others before using a propulsion glyph to launch herself straight up. What she hadn't noticed was that the edge of her skirt had been frozen to one of the beowolves, and since her dress was shoulderless, launching herself straight up made her effortlessly pop out of it. She noticed a split second too late what had happened, the wind against her bare skin making it sink in. "Blake! Don't-!"

Blake had already fired, and her bullet set all of the Grimm and Weiss's dress on fire, reducing them to ash in an instant.

Weiss blushed wildly as she saw her dress pretty much vanish. She was now in the middle of Emerald forest with next to no clothes on. Sure she had Ruby's panties on, but she wasn't wearing a bra at all. Her jacket was still on, but it didn't close enough to cover her adorably small breasts. She landed and stumbled a bit on her heels, her small tits bouncing around wildly from the sudden landing. "B-Blake! Watch what you are shooting!" She snapped in embarrassment, crossing an arm over her chest.

Blake saw this and cleared her throat as she looked away. "We don't have time to think about that… More Grimm are coming. We need to go."

Weiss looked back at the ashes of her clothes. "But-"

"No buts! Just try to forget about it for now!" Blake grabbed Weiss's wrist and started pulling her along.

"How can I forget about this!?" Weiss snapped angrily as she ran along behind Blake.

Blake got a reconfirmation of her being bisexual, because she couldn't help but look back at the Schnee heiress's exposed body. _Her chest is small, but damn she had a great ass…_ She suddenly pushed Weiss away. "We need to split up for now. Just in case."

"Wait, you're going to leave me like this!?" Weiss asked in panic. "This forest is full of people right now! Without you to scout, someone will see me!" She shuddered as she tried to pull her jacket and make it reach over the light pink peaks of her breasts.

"You'll be fine. I'll finish the assignment and meet you on the way back," Blake told her before running off.

Weiss reached after her. "I really won't be-!" She could feel the edge of her lip twitch in frustration as Blake left her. She felt like just curling up in a bush to hide herself, but she needed to start heading back as Blake had told her. So she did just that, shuddering each time the wind picked up against her exposed skin. Walking alone in the woods brought things to her attention, like how her hips swayed with each step she took and how even her tits could bounce, and the more she looked at herself, the more embarrassed she got. She eventually got the idea to put her jacket on backwards so it covered her chest instead of her back, and while it certainly wasn't comfortable, at least it worked.

It was still a long trip back though, and that fact kept coming to Weiss's mind.

She stopped to pull up her borrowed panties when they slipped down a bit. "This is the worst day of my life…" She jumped when she started to hear voices, returning her distracted mind to reality. _Wait…how long was I thinking to myself? Where are those coming from?_ She glanced around quickly, listening the best she could. She could feel her heart beat faster as she came to the realization that the voices were coming from all around her.

She had to choose between running and hiding, and considering she was probably surrounded by teams of students, she had to choose both. She ran off and ducked into the bushes, doing her best to hide. She watched as Jaune and Pyrrha walked out into the clearing she had previously been in, but she didn't bother listening to their conversation. She just needed to pull back and go in case she was found. As she backed up though, she immediately found her jacket caught on the branches of her own hiding spot. _No no no!_ She grabbed Myrtenaster and tried to cut off the parts of her jacket that had been caught, but as she did, she accidentally bumped Mytenaster's dust cylinder.

There was a flash of red, and in mere seconds, Weiss's jacket and the bush were ash.

Jaune and Pyrrha of course heard and saw the flash fire go off, and both turned right to look at her.

Jaune could feel his face heat up as he saw Weiss left in only a pair of loose-fitting panties. "Weiss? Are you ok?" He was a boy after all, so his eyes immediately snapped to look at Weiss's adorable, light pink nipples that crowned her small breasts. He knew he would never forget this sight, seemingly imprinting the view of Weiss's body and flawless ivory skin into his mind.

"Of course I am not ok!" Weiss snapped as she quickly covered her breasts.

Pyrrha cleared her throat loudly to try to get Jaune's attention away from Weiss. "These mistakes happen all the time, so I won't ask about it." She was lying about that, but she was doing it because she assumed Weiss wouldn't want to explain.

"Wait, they do?" Jaune asked blankly. He now knew he had chosen the right profession, at least if he got to see more huntresses have wardrobe malfunctions.

Weiss grit her teeth when she saw Jaune was still staring at her. "You have no invitation of any sort to be staring!" She launched him away with a glyph.

Pyrrha winced when she heard Jaune hit a few trees on his flight path. "I think I have something to help you." She dug through her ammo pack and pulled out a roll of electrical tape, holding it out to Weiss.

Weiss narrowed her eyes at the tape, not knowing what the hell Pyrrha could be going for.

Pyrrha cleared her throat softly. "You know… Just to cover you up a bit more. It's not much, but it's what I have."

Weiss let her mouth fall open as her mind caught up. She wanted to snap again, mainly because of the absurdity of this whole thing, but she really only had that option… She grumbled as she grabbed the tape, ripping off small pieces of the black tape and covered her nipples with them. "This is so dumb…" She put two strips over each nipple, having the tape strips placed to look like Xs over the light pink peaks. She then held the tape back to Pyrrha. "I look worse, don't I?"

Pyrrha bit her lip a little, not knowing if being honest would be a good idea. She saw how well the black tape contrasted against Weiss's skin, and she could only compare the lewd look to being right out of a fanservice anime. She held her hand up slowly. "Just…keep the tape. You need it more than I do."

Weiss didn't exactly have pockets anymore, just keeping the roll in her hand. "Thanks… I guess…"

"Well, good luck with your project. Jaune and I should get back to it!" Pyrrha then ran off, leaving Weiss alone again.

Weiss just continued on herself, going back in the direction of Beacon and hoping she would see Blake soon. She honestly didn't want Ruby or Yang seeing her like this, Yang because she wouldn't shut up about it and Ruby because she just thought things would be incredibly awkward between them. She then winced when she heard the growl of Beowolves and the screech of a Nevermore. "Just my luck…" She was in a really bad mood, so of course she was a Grimm magnet. She leaned back to avoid a swipe from a Beowolf that jumped out of a bush. She did have a bigger advantage now…her lack of clothing making her considerably more streamlined. She stabbed the Grimm through the head before cautiously walking to where she could see the Nevermore circling in the sky. She cast some ice over the rest of the Beowolves as they jumped at her, having had enough of having such nuisances in her way. She prepared a glyph so she could jump up and hit the Nevermore, stopping when she heard familiar bullets being fired. "R-Ruby…" She muttered, watching the bullets do little to no damage on the Nevermore. She could kill the Nevermore pretty easily with some dust as it was much smaller than the giant her team had taken down during initiation, but she knew Ruby was firing at it from somewhere. That meant if she did it, she would definitely be seen.

That made things harder for sure, and her only real choice as a huntress was that the Grimm had to die.

Weiss could feel her cheeks heat up again as she launched up. She had a job to do after all.

The Nevermore quickly turned its focus from wherever Ruby was, focusing right on Weiss. It then flapped its wings extra hard, unleashing a storm of pointed feathers.

Weiss spun and went through the space between two feathers. She was lucky she was without her combat skirt in this moment, because it definitely would have been caught. Instead, her borrowed panties were caught by the feather that was much closer to her skin. She only felt it for a moment, but she knew her panties had been torn right off of her, exposing her ass and pussy to the open air. She didn't have too much time to think about it though, stabbing Myrtenaster into the Nevermore's eye before unleashing an explosion of fire into it. She pretty much cooked the Nevermore on the inside before pulling her rapier out and turning to focus on landing. She swallowed loudly when she looked down, her eyes meeting Ruby's.

Ruby had wide eyes as she looked at Weiss fall, immediately running off in the direction where she was guessing Weiss would end up.

 _She saw me!_ Weiss screamed mentally, crossing her legs as she fell to try to hide her now-exposed slit. She landed and stabbed Myrtenaster into the ground before quickly ripping off another piece of the tape Pyrrha had given her, quickly putting it over her adorably small pussy. She did so just in time for Ruby to break through some nearby bushes.

"Weiss! Are you ok?" Ruby asked quickly. She blushed just as bright as Weiss was, unable to resist seeing her partner in her most vulnerable state. She swept her gaze up Weiss's body, starting at her slender legs and going up to the curve of her hips and her barely-covered womanhood before moving her gave up to Weiss's barely covered nipples. _They really are small… She's so cute!_

Weiss then beat Ruby's blush as her own heated up, seeing exactly where Ruby was looking. "Stop staring, you dolt!" She ran at Ruby and punched her in the face.

Ruby fell over from the punch, laughing nervously. "S-sorry! How did this happen to you?"

"Bad luck, and Blake ditched me!" Weiss snapped at her.

Ruby was having trouble focusing, because her eyes ended right back on Weiss's small breasts again. _They bounce so much even when they are so small…_

Weiss saw Ruby was staring again. "My eyes are up here, Ruby!"

"R-right! Sorry!" Ruby forced her gaze back up to Weiss's blushing face. "Yang ditched me too, so I can help you get back! I'm sure you don't want more people seeing you like this…"

"You're absolutely right…" Weiss grumbled, crossing her arm over her breasts again.

"Then we should get going…" Ruby swallowed loudly as she stood up. "Problem though… I'm kind of here because I got lost…"

Weiss rolled her eyes, putting her tape in Ruby's hand. "Here. You have pockets. I'll lead the way." She then went and grabbed Myrtenaster from where she left it. "Come on!" She then started walking, gesturing for Ruby to follow her.

Ruby hopped up to her feet and went after her. Her eyes found a new target, settling on Weiss's perfect ass.

Weiss was only wearing tape over her nipples and pussy, which meant her ass was completely exposed, and Ruby drank in the view while she still could. Every sway of her hips just kept Ruby entertained, and it was just a sight no one could look away from, especially not the little, "innocent" lesbian Ruby.

Ruby had been so focused on Weiss's ass, understandably so, that she didn't notice how the sky had become noticeably cloudier.

Weiss squealed in embarrassment when it started to rain. "Why now!?" She was complaining because a little water was all it took to make her tape start to slip off. She kept pressing on the tape to try to keep it over her private bits, but it would keep slipping off. She couldn't even apply more tape because it would be useless.

Ruby watched the whole time Weiss stopped to fight the tape, taking in the flashes she got of Weiss's nipples and pussy. "W-Weiss… I don't think tape will work anymore…"

"Yeah, it won't," Blake said as she landed next to them, having come from a nearby tree. "Told you I'd find you, Weiss."

Weiss grit her teeth in frustration. "Took you long enough."

"What can I say? Yang slowed me down," Blake told her.

"Yang-?" Weiss yelped when the light of a camera flashed.

"Now that's a sight!" Yang laughed, looking at the picture she had taken on her scroll.

Weiss immediately ran at her, trying to take the scroll from Yang's hand. "Delete that! Now!"

Yang used her superior height to keep it out of Weiss's reach. "Hmm~ I don't think I will~!"

Weiss backed away after her failed attempts. "Ok, then…" She stabbed Myrtenaster into the ground.

Yang widened her eyes when she was suddenly surrounded in flames, her clothes being reduced to ashes in mere moments, the rain only putting out the fire once the flames had served their purpose. She blushed as her massive tits bounced freely. Her pussy was crowned with a neatly-trimmed bush of golden blonde hair above it. She was silent for a few moments as she processed what had just happened. "Cheap shot, Weiss. Cheap shot."

"Now you know how it feels!" Weiss snapped at her.

Yang rolled her eyes. "At least if we're both being embarrassed, I have a better body than yours to show off."

"You mean these stupid mounds of fat!?" Weiss grabbed Yang's nipples and pulled on them as if to accentuate her point.

Yang moans lewdly, her blush getting brighter. "B-better than those small hills you try to pass on as boobs!"

Blake pushed them away from each other. "Stop it, you two!" She was stopping them more for her own heart, really… She was definitely turned on by seeing two hot, naked girls fight, but she had to try to remain composed if they wouldn't. "The simple solution is for all of us to take the trip back naked…" She was more thinking back to _Ninjas of Love_ knowledge, but she found it to be sound. "That way, we can pass it off as a team mistake, and Weiss won't be as self-conscious if we're all exposed."

"That's the stupidest idea I have ever heard." Weiss crossed her arms over her breasts.

Ruby blinked as she pulled her dress up over her head, showing she wasn't wearing a bra. Her developing breasts bounced from their sudden freedom, her nipples stiff and sticking out from the cold of the rain. "Really? It makes sense to me…" She then pulled down her stockings and panties.

Weiss widened her eyes when she got her first look at Ruby's naked body. "Ruby! Stop! That's inappropriate!"

Ruby whipped off all of her clothes except for her boots. "I-I'm doing it for you, Weiss! Really! As team leader, I need to do what I can to make my teammates confident!"

"Good. Now you three can head back like this. I'll scout ahead," Blake said, turning around to leave.

Weiss pointed Myrtenaster at Blake's back. "Now hold on… You need to follow your own stupid idea if Ruby is."

"W-well, I won't be seen anyway. It really wouldn't serve a point," Blake claimed as she turned back to Weiss.

"Then you shouldn't have a problem with it," Weiss growled, swiping her rapier upward.

Blake blinked as the front of her clothes suddenly tore open, showing off the black, lace bra she wore under it. Her bra then snapped as well, letting her breasts free, her nipples turning stiff in the cold of the rain. "I-I can undress myself!" She quickly hid her breasts behind her arms.

"Then do it, Blakey! We all wanna see!" Yang claimed excitedly.

Blake swallowed loudly as she just tore off the top of her clothes and tossed them aside, leaving her with her shorts, stockings, and shoes as the only clothes she had on. She had panties on under her shorts, but her taste in underwear made her panties embarrassing to show. She slipped her thumbs into the sides of her shorts, sliding them down to show off her panties. She was wearing a black, lace thong with similar material to her bra. Her panties were completely transparent though, and her pussy showed whether or not she had the panties on. Her panties were held on by knots on the hips, knots she quickly undid so her panties could fall off of her. With her in just her shoes and stockings, she deemed herself exposed enough. "There. Is that good?"

"I'll allow it," Weiss said with a short nod.

Yang grinned as she leaned in closed, seeing how tight the stockings were around Blake's upper thighs. "Damn~ Extra thick!"

Blake clenched her fist before kicking Yang away. "You don't need to stare…"

"Well then, lead the way back, Blake, since you won't be seen," Ruby said, taking what Blake had said earlier as being fully serious.

Blake thought about being the first of them to be seen, and immediately started backpedaling. "Maybe Weiss or Yang should go first! In case of Grimm!"

"No… I think Ruby's leadership is sound," Weiss claimed, burning Blake's pile of discarded clothes into ash. "Lead on, Blake! We trust your ability!"

Blake sighed before going off ahead, her tits and ass cheeks bouncing with each step she took. She jumped up into a tree before jumping on ahead.

Ruby suddenly swept Weiss off her feet, holding her close.

Weiss yelped when she felt their skin touch. "What are you doing, dolt!?"

"Well…if someone would see us, I can move faster and get you to safety!" Ruby claimed.

"Maybe…I could take that offer if Weiss doesn't want it?" Yang asked.

Ruby looked up Yang slowly. "You're too heavy…

"I am not!" Yang argued.

"Your boobs are like twenty pounds each…" Ruby muttered, running after Blake without another word.

Yang ran after them to try to keep up. "They are not!" Even as she said that, she was indeed being put off balance by her own jiggling tits.

One good but also bad thing was that they were nearing the designated location for students to meet up once they were done with their assignments, and that introduced the problem of just what they were going to do when they get there.

They were already tired enough, so sneaking back to Beacon wouldn't be preferable when there were airships to take them back anyway, but taking an airship meant they would be naked with many of their classmates.

Blake landed in front of them and held up her hand to stop them, her tits bouncing just as sensually as Yang's when her feet hit the ground. "Meetup is in the next clearing. We made it, but…"

"I already know the problem," Weiss replies, moving a bit farther to see how many students were gathered around the airships.

"To make it worse, everyone made it back before us. Not like timing is part of the grade, but…" Blake gestured at the airships and how students were clustered all around them. "-if we go out there, we will be seen. Plain and simple."

"Well…Pyrrha said that wardrobe malfunctions like this actually happen often to huntresses… Maybe we can play it off as normal?" Yang asked as she caught up.

"She told you that too, huh?" Weiss muttered under her breath. "I don't _want_ to try it, but I am tired and we don't have options."

"Because most of our clothes have been reduced to ash," Blake said as she cast a glare at Weiss out of the corner of her eye. "And Ruby left hers behind."

"F-for the good of the team!" Ruby stammered, a blush returning to her face as she was reminded.

"Yeah, right. You're enjoying this. I can tell," Blake claimed.

"I-I am not!" Ruby yelped adorably, covering her pussy from Blake's view as if she was worried Blake could see her pussy getting wet from more than just the rain.

Weiss clenched her fists as her own blush intensified. For her team, and mainly for Ruby, she had to take the sacrifice. She pushed past her team, sucking in a deep breath as she went.

"Wait, Weiss!" Ruby reached after her, only to be stopped by Yang.

Yang put up a mocking salute after Weiss. "Truly the greatest hero of us all! Small in body, but big in heart!"

Weiss stopped and glared back at Yang, flames seeming to burn in her eyes. "Don't mock me."

Yang swallowed loudly. "Go for it, ice queen!"

Weiss grumbled under her breath as she stepped into the clearing, her annoyance with Yang fading the second she could pretty much feel her classmates staring at her. She just squared her shoulders and tried to look as confident as possible. She was only a few steps closer when she heard the snaps of scroll cameras, and she immediately felt like covering up. Instead, she just kept walking as to hide her embarrassment.

Ruby watched after Weiss, swallowing loudly as she watched. "This isn't right… We should do this as a team! Come on, Yang!" She grabbed Yang's hand and pulled her along.

"Ruby! Wait!" Yang staggered along after Ruby, and before she knew it she and Ruby were also getting attention from several scroll cameras.

Weiss cleared her throat loudly when she came up to her classmates. "Where is Ms. Goodwitch?"

No vocal response came, as pretty much every student was gaping at Weiss's naked body or focused on Ruby and Yang's naked bodies, but Ren managed to point deeper into the crowd and was also covering his eyes like a proper gentleman, even going so far as to cover Nora's eyes.

Weiss nodded and started pushing through the crowd, wincing each time she felt her chest or ass bump into someone. She felt a little more confident with Ruby and Yang now following her.

Ruby certainly tried to follow Weiss at least, but her and Yang's bustier and more curvy bodies made it harder for them to get through the crowd of students.

Weiss eventually stopped when she saw Glynda. "Ms. Goodwitch!"

Glynda looked up from her scroll, blinking at Weiss. "Yes…Ms. Schnee?"

Weiss bit her lip as she now had to show herself off like this in front of her teacher. "My team…had poor luck in the forest. Our assignments are complete, but…" She gestured back at Ruby and Yang who had just caught up and were equally nude.

Glynda nodded awkwardly as she grabbed three towels for them. "And Ms. Belladonna?"

"Present," Blake said as she came out of a different part of the crowd. She had stayed behind and looped her ribbon repeatedly around herself to make what looked like an actually decent one-piece swimsuit. She had sneakily gotten away with not exposing herself like the rest of her team.

Glynda gave the towels to Weiss, Ruby, and Yang, leaning in to whisper into Weiss's ear. "It happens," she whispered, trying to make Weiss feel a little better.

Weiss just nodded as she wrapped her towel around herself. "The…pictures?" She gestured at all of the students who had taken pictures of her nude form.

"I…can't say anything can be done about them." Glynda backed away as Ruby and Yang also got wrapped up in towels. "Everyone is here! We're returning to Beacon!"

And like that, everyone started piling into the airships, eager to get back.

Weiss glared at Blake out of the corner of her eye, waiting for everyone else to get in the airships first. "You couldn't bite the bullet, now could you?"

Blake nudged Weiss's side playfully. "I used what I had."

Weiss rolled her eyes before nudging Blake back. "Yeah, you did." She then ran after Ruby to find airship seating with her.

Blake went in last, and when she went in, she noticed eyes were on her now. She blinked and looked around for her team, finding Ruby, Weiss, and Yang seated at the far end and had one seat saved for her. She also noticed black ribbon leading up to Weiss's hand, where the Schnee heiress was holding her Gambol Shroud.

If Weiss took Gambol Shroud, and the ribbon had been coming off then…

Blake widened her eyes and looked down, finding her makeshift clothing had become unraveled long ago. She was now the one naked and didn't have a towel like the rest of her team! She quickly ran in their direction, her blush igniting back to deep crimson in an instant. "H-hey!"

Weiss just grinned at her playfully, holding the ribbon out to her.

Blake grabbed her ribbon back and tried to wrap it back around her, but she ended up fumbling a lot in her haste which gave her viewers even better views. Her ribbon would end up touching her body in the most sensual ways, like slipping between her tits and rubbing against her nipples. When she tried to get the ribbon between her legs, it slipped between her ass cheeks and rubbed very noticeably against her pussy. She eventually gave up when she couldn't make it work, reaching out and grabbing Weiss's towel.

Weiss yelped and grabbed back before Blake could pull it off of her. "You already have your ribbon! Let go!"

Blake pulled harder. "I-I can't get it on right now! Your dirty trick ruined it!"

Ruby and Yang just blinked at each other as if silently asking each other if they should break up the fight. They came to the best decision, watching their hot lesbian crushes have a hot lesbian fight.

Weiss was pulled up to her feet as her towel was pulled off of her, and she stumbled into Blake, knocking them both over.

They tumbled for a bit, getting wrapped up in Blake's ribbon as they did. When they recovered, they were tied together at the hips, both of them now perfectly scissoring each other in the lewdest way possible.

Ruby swallowed loudly. "Nice…"

"Absolutely…" Yang added as she looked up Weiss and Blake.

Blake noticed the position they were in and immediately started to try to untie them, shuddering when doing so made her pussy rub roughly against Weiss's.

Weiss widened her eyes when she felt it too. "Wait-! Stop-! If you do it that rough, then-!"

Blake felt it just as Weiss was, the friction of their wet pussies being more than enough to build up something, and the entire situation had already been uncontrollably erotic.

Weiss and Blake let out erotic moans so beautiful that it blessed the ears of everyone on the airship, and their moans were complimented by them climaxing, making their pussies even wetter than they were already.

The two girls had been photographed and recorded this whole time, and they gave what would be the highlight show for Beacon students for a very long time.

* * *

Meanwhile in the control room, Glynda was going over what had happened to each student of her class. "I told you that having you watch the students was a bad idea."

Qrow shrugged from his place in the corner. "I didn't watch anything. I just wanted to know how teams did if I led a few more Grimm into the mix, and maybe a little bad luck." He started drinking from his flask.

"Mainly team RWBY it would seem…" Glynda muttered.

Qrow stopped drinking after a particularly loud swig. "Did…something go wrong with the bad luck?"

Glynda took in a deep breath. "No. Everyone went normal. At least, that is what I am going to tell my students."

* * *

 **Do you have ideas for me? Requests? Commissions? You can talk to me in my PM box. Just keep in mind I am _very_ hard to shut up. I didn't get time to edit this chapter, so...hope it's not too bad.**


End file.
